


Electrifying Encounter

by FrimReaper



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Also a lot of the fics that Rodion’s in has him hurt and I’ll definitely contribute to that lmao, BOCW operators will make an appearance, Character tags will be updated as story progresses, Dr. Karlov is his own character here, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrimReaper/pseuds/FrimReaper
Summary: Separated from his group and left behind in the Gulag, Rodion finds himself receiving help from the least likely of people, Verdansk’s very own urban legend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Electrifying Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by ao3 user Bring_me_a_shrubbery and their fic “The enemy of my enemy.” Definitely worth a read!

In all hindsight, the gulag was not the best place to go at night. Too many dark alleyways perfect for an ambush.

However, Rodion didn't think about that when he told his squadmates to land there.

\---

The moment the Spetsnaz squad landed on the ground Bale told everyone, "Loot the surrounding area first and reconvene before we head into the hub of the prison." 

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways, searching for weapons to find and equipment to collect. 

"So far, so good," Rodion said to himself as he opened a supply box, happy that his squad let him choose where to go. He fully expected one of the others to decide, but they offered him the chance and Rodion wasn't about to say no, especially when Bale was the one to offer it.

Once the area was looted and the squad reconvened, they quietly made their way down to the hub. They made it to the second level without any problems, but they suddenly stopped as Nikto raised a hand up, signaling everyone to be quiet.

"What's wrong? Do you see anyone?" Rodion whispered, to which Nikto quietly replied, "I heard something move below us. We should see what it was." 

Everyone quietly agreed and made their way to the level below, cautiously keeping an eye out. The moment they stepped into a corridor, gunfire suddenly began to rain down on the unsuspecting squad.

"Blyat!" Minotaur shouted, ducking behind a large crate as bullets flew over his head. His other squad mates quickly took cover as well, having been caught off guard. 

Thinking fast, Nikto quickly pulled a frag grenade off his vest and pulled the pin, then threw it in the direction of the bullets. Everyone braced themselves as the grenade exploded, then noticed that the gunfire ceased the moment the grenade went off.

"Rodion, go see if our attackers are still there," Bale whispered to Rodion, who nodded and cautiously looked over from behind his crate. He didn't notice any movement on the other end of the corridor, and stepped out from behind the crate.

"The coast is clear, guys!" Rodion said in relief as he turned to face his squad, who nodded and was about to leave their position before they noticed a shadow move from the other side of the corridor.

"Rodion! Get-" Nikto tried to shout as he reached out to grab his squad mate, but all three watched in horror as a bullet tore through the corridor and hit Rodion, the young soldier collapsing onto the floor as blood poured out of a hole in his shoulder.

"No!" Bale shouted and was about to run over to assist his fallen comrade, but was stopped when his brother grabbed his arm and pulled him back, shoving his AK-47 into his hands.

"There's nothing we can do for him! We have to retreat!" Minotaur shouted, to which Nikto agreed and shouted, "I'll cover us! Let's go!"

Nikto then grabbed a nearby smoke grenade off the floor and threw it down the corridor, filling the area with smoke and providing them a chance to escape unseen.

Bale tried one last time to get Rodion but Minotaur grabbed his arm again and ran, pulling Bale with him. "Come on, brother! I'm not going to lose you again!" He shouted, and Bale shook his head in sorrow as he began to run too. 

"I'm sorry, Rodion," Bale whispered to himself as the remaining three made it to the courtyard and climbed into a nearby Tac Rover, pulling away from the gulag and leaving Rodion and their attackers behind.

\---

When the smoke cleared, the attackers stepped out of the shadows, clearly satisfied with their work. 

"They don't call us Shadow Company for nothing. They couldn't even see us," Roze said, holstering her gun and looking at her other squad mates, Velikan, Lerch, and Mil-Sim.

"That was funny to see them scatter like that. They even lost one of their own," Mil-Sim said, reloading his weapon.

"Heh, it was. They shouldn't have come here," Lerch replied, then stopped as Velikan grabbed his arm and pointed at where Rodion was shot.

"What's wrong, man?" Lerch asked, and followed Velikan's arm to where he was pointing.

Rodion's body was missing.

\---

The commotion above let Rodion know he was out of time. He was hoping that they wouldn't notice his disappearance so soon, but now he had no choice but to go deeper into the gulag.

"Blyat…" Rodion hissed as he put pressure on his shoulder, trying to ignore the burning pain as he tried to find a way out of the prison. He could hear footsteps on the metal platform above him, no doubt the Shadow Company squad.

He continued to make his way down until he made it to the final level, and cursed to himself when he couldn't find a way out. The blood loss began to make his head feel light, and he felt that he couldn't stand for much longer. He sat down against the wall and sighed, hoping that his squadmates made it out okay. 

"I'm so sorry, guys… I shouldn't have chosen such a bad spot…" Rodion said to himself quietly, and watched as the Shadow Company squad made their way to the level he was at and towards him.

What the squad didn't notice was a hatch opening up behind them.

"I knew he couldn't have gone far," Mil-Sim said, aiming his weapon at Rodion's head. 

"Let's kill him now. One less S.O.B to worry about," Roze said with a laugh, and Lerch nodded as he crossed his arms and stood with Velikan.

Rodion looked up at the squad then lowered his head, knowing that he was doomed. He accepted his fate, and waited for the bullet that would kill him.

The sound of a gun firing went off and Rodion tensed, but soon opened his eyes when he realized he was still alive.

He looked around in surprise as all four Shadow Company squad members were on the ground, electricity arcing off their dead bodies. He wondered for a brief moment as to what killed them, then looked up as a person approached them. They held a throwing knife above their head, and the electricity arcing off the knife gave Rodion a clear view of his savior.

The person was male and in his older years, but seeing an old person who was not a civilian in such a Warzone was not the most peculiar part about him.

He wore a clear mask that showed heavy scarring, and the one eye he had was as black as the blood dripping down his nose.

Rodion's eyes widened, knowing exactly who he was looking at. He heard the urban legends about him, but didn't expect them to be true.

"Y-You're real...?" Rodion said in shock as the man stood over him, silently watching him. "Dr. Karlov is real…"

Rodion then gave one last groan as he suddenly felt a wave of unconsciousness flow through him from his blood loss, and the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was Dr. Karlov's face, illuminated by electricity.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic stemmed from three different things: The fact that I bought the Dr. Karlov lives bundle, The intel hunt I went on in Warzone, and my undying love for Rodion lmao


End file.
